


Идиотская концепция

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Kissing Challenge, M/M, Whining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Это я раньше почему злой был? Потому что у меня велосипеда не было!© Почтальон Печкин





	Идиотская концепция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sofandrevna/twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sofandrevna%2Ftwitter).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 34\. to pretend — притворяясь

Быть взрослым иногда откровенно заебывало.

Что за концепция такая идиотская, покажите Джинену, кто ее придумал, он пойдет и даст этому человеку в глаз. И пинка под жопу — от полноты чувств. 

Бывали вечера, когда Джинена не хватало не то, чтобы на коммуникабельность, стрессоустойчивость и прочие атрибуты ответственного взрослого человека, — дышать сил не оставалось. Особенно хреново могло стать поближе к вечеру в воскресенье, когда на душе и так тоскливо — выходные кончились, так, считай, и не начавшись — а вокруг люди по твою душу ходят и ноют. И их проблемы надо выслушать, на их проблемы надо найти время. Им, видите ли, на работу утром. А племяннику матери еще и в школу — и наверняка ведь только Джинен сможет помочь ему с домашкой по астрофизике или какой-то там геодезией, он же совсем недавно (примерно тысячу лет назад) школу заканчивал, точно же все помнит. 

И прочая муть.

Успей-ка нам все, Джинен-а, тысячу дел одновременно, мы же тебя рожали, ведь ты же такой хороший, ты нам обещал. 

А Джинену самому, может, выть охота. У него тоже жизнь. И работа как у всех: передергивает только от одного вида входной двери в этот страшный ад и заявление на увольнение, хранящееся в верхнем ящике, расценивается как единственный оберег и талисман от злобных демонов, которые в этом аду обитают. И он, между прочим, сам себе обещаний всяких таких на эти выходные надавал. И в квартире убраться (гостей стыдно позвать, приходится все время врать, что занят), и фильм посмотреть, и книжку — хоть одну из тех, что сложены высокой-высокой стопкой и которые он только успевает купить и пристроить сверху — дочитать. 

А еще, может, вздохнуть. И замереть на секунду. Просто побыть наедине с самим собой, Пак Джиненом, просто взрослым человеком в большом-большом городе с кучей маленьких-больших-средних проблем, таких же, как и везде, таких же, как и у всех.

Просто пожить.

Хорошо, что рядом есть Югем, у которого тоже вечно какие-то требования и проблемы, но который, несмотря на них или по какой-то другой неясной Джинену причине, соглашается Джинена терпеть, даже если этот Джинен потерял себя сам и сейчас не очень-то уверен, что терпеть его кому-то стоит. К Югему можно завалиться под бок (что особенно актуально вечером того же воскресенья), поворчать на жизнь, а потом тупо целоваться. И, теряя голову от движений его рук и забываясь под тяжестью его веса, делать вид, что все предыдущее неважно и никаких проблем на свете больше нету.


End file.
